The Antidote for Coffee
by The Thorn of Twilight
Summary: Have you ever mistaken something for something else? Watch the chaos unfold as Shinn accidentally drinks his sister's potion...R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Shinn's 'Coffee'

This is a Maple Story fic, so these characters are not based on any anime or game or anything like that. It's just something random thing that I came up with one day. It may seem like it's just a normal story, but I'm using the worlds, monsters, NPCs, characters, etc…

The Antidote For Coffee 

**Chapter 1: Shinn's 'Coffee'**

It was a beautiful morning in Henesys, as Shinn woke up. He was freakishly sleepy still, though. So he thought he'd drink some coffee, even though he was a bit too young.

(Shinn: Hey! I'm 16! That's not **that **young!

ToT: Yes it is! I'm almost your age, and I'm not allowed to drink coffee!

Shinn: In your case, you're 1- gets cut off

ToT: Shut up, and get back in the story!)

He slumped into the bathroom and…did whatever he had to do in there. Walking out, he slid down the stairs slowly. The brunette didn't even bother to comb his hair, letting it droop over his golden eyes as he flopped down the staircase.

"Hey Shinn. My, you're looking lively!" Shinn's sister's, audreyXx, joked as he passed by her in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I just need some coffee or something…"he mumbled, checking his watch. 2:37 it read.

'Wow…today's Monday too. Thank Goodness it's the summer vacation…' He sighed, looking on the counter. Sitting there was a mug full of brown, steaming liquid. A sliver of a smile was plastered on his face. He advanced towards it, slipping his hand onto the handle. He started to bring the cup up to his face when his sister called from the room beside him. 

"Oh yeah. Shinn, don't drink that mug full of brown liquid. It's a new potion I'm testing out." Whoops! Audrey! You're too late! Shinn took a large sip of this 'coffee'.

'_What the hell?' Isn't coffee supposed to be bitter? Not sour! Ugh…'_ Shinn thought in disgust, placing the cup back down. He definitely had woken up now. He walked over into the family room, where his brother, Takeshimaru sat on the couch, staring at the television in pure concentration, holding his PS2 controller in hand.

"Afternoon' Shinny-boy." Takeshi greeted saluting his brother, but still gaping at the TV. Shinn took a seat beside him, hanging his arm over his sibling.

"Afternoon' Mr. Kingdom Hearts II-Infatuation. What level are you today?" He asked, his voice full of sarcasm. Takeshi didn't seem to notice it.

"93." Shinn fell down in his bro's reply.

"What! You were level 81 yesterday! At 7:09 P.M.! What time did you stop playing last night?"

"Let's see…3:58." Whoosh! Thudd! "Hey Shinn. You shouldn't do that You'll hurt yourself." Takeshi went back to his game, but then noticed something afterwards.

'Why are some of the keyblades so ugly?' 

**AHEM…'scuse us for a sec. **

**-Insert random noises that have something to do with violently hitting someone-**

'_Wait…why isn't Shinn..' _Takeshi paused his game, and picked up his sibling by the collar of his shirt, dragging him onto the couch.

He was unconscious, his face flushed, and sweat dripping down from his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maple Story, for if I did, almost everything would change! O.o

Chapter Two: Wake up!

Takeshi's pulse grew fast.

"Sh-shinn? Are you alright?" He whispered, poking his brother in the face. No response. Just then, Shy, another one of the siblings, popped into the room.

"Hey…Takeshi? Have you seen that bag of chips I put on the table last night? It should still be there, unless someone broke into that little barrier that Audrey had put on it just in case. And only one person is able to here…" she drifted off, trying to remember who was strong enough. Takesh made a 'F6' face.

'_Whoa…how can she be so protective over her food?'_

"Aha! Shinn's the only one! Where the hell is he? I'm gonna beat the sh-!"

"He's right here, Shy. But I don't know what's wrong with him. He's sweating like a waterfall and his forehead is burning!" The auburn haired teen stated, shifting slightly to raise Shinn from his knees. Shy jumped over to the couch and placed her gloved hand on Shinn's cheek. She abruptly pulled it away.

"Holy shit! He is hot! You weren't kidding, kid!" she yelled, blowing her hand, "Well, I'm over-reacting, but gosh, I really think he's sick!"

"Damn right he is! Get him to Audrey!" The duo picked the hunter, using themselves as crutches for him. They hobbled over into the living room, where the ice wizard was perched on a crimson-coloured velvet couch. Her amethyst eyes were wide with shock as they came in.

"AH! What the hell happened to him? Is he alright?" she gasped leaping from her seat, then kneeled beside her brother. Whispering a spell, she whipped out her hand. Ice appeared instantly. She looked at Takeshimaru and Shy, then soon after did 'F7'.

"Err…do you have something we can put this in? It's to put on his head, not to, like, eat or anything…" The siblings just sweat-dropped. Takeshi searched his pockets, but only pulled out 286 mesos, a tobi throwing star, and a wild cargo's eye. (Note that when the adolescent pulled out the monster's remains, everyone in the vicinity (except Shinn, of course, and including the torties that they kept in a nearby tank) cringed and twitched until he put the disgustingly golden object back in his pouch.) Shy had a better idea, though. She tugged her red guise off of her head, and handed it over to her sister. Audrey thanked her, piled the ice into the hood, and positioned it onto Shinn's forehead. They sat there in silence.

"…"

"…"

"…Sneezes…" (That was Takeshi…O.o)

Just then, the phone rang. Shy scrambled over to it, picking it up as slowly as she could, since her haste was on.

"Hello, Shizumasa Residence. How ma-"

"SHY! It's me, Marth!" Marty screamed, as Shy covered her ears. Another voice was heard in the background.

"…and Roy!" Shy's eyebrow twitched. She leaned on the table next to her.

"Yeah. Hey guys. What's up?" she asked, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Just wondering if we could come over, mate!" Marth replied, sounding cheerful as ever.

"We're bored outta our brains here!" Roy shouted, trying to talk into the phone. Shy sighed, then said:

"Yeah. We need your help anyways. Shinn's sick all of a sudden, and…" The sound of the phone being slammed was heard, then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Shy sighed again. Then strode over to the doorway, opening it. Shy was tackled. Sitting on top of her was Marth, looking pissed.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Shy! Thought' you were Takesh! I'm still angry with him for throwing me crossbow into a lake…" he trailed off, giving him a 'F1' face. Takeshi made a 'F3' in response.

"Anyhoo, where's Shinn? Perhaps we can help with the dilemma." Roy stated, crossing his arms. Audrey came to the entrance room, holding her spell book.

"Let's go discuss this in the kitchen." She told everyone, stepping into the said room. Everyone followed.

"Like I said, we don't know the reason why he's like this right now. But perhaps he is under the influence of a certain spell, in which we don't know of right now." Audrey explained. There was a serious silence. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought. Just then, Takeshi slipped on a rug, and at the same time hit a mug off the table. Fortunately, it didn't break. When he scooped it up to place it back on the counter, Audrey snatched it away and looked at it intently.

'_Wasn't this the cup I poured the potion in?'_ she thought, twirling it in her hand, _'Shit! It is! And it's empty! Don't tell me that Shinn…' _The ice wizard gasped, opened her spell book, flipping the pages, as quickly as she could. Everyone stared in confusion.

"Hey Audrey…what are you doing?" Marth questioned, puzzled with his cousin's sudden reaction to something unknown. The teen just kept on flicking the pages. Marth sighed, then backed away.

"AHA! I got it!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Err…don't you mean 'Eureka!'?" Roy said. Everyone just sweat-dropped. The magician just turned around, about to say something when…

…they heard a noise. It seemed like some sort of hiccupping sound. Shy's eyes widened.

"Oh no…don't tell me it's **that** spell…"

"Damn right it is. The symptoms probably already kicked in!" The duo ran towards the living room. Takeshi, Marth, and Roy trailed along.

"What? What's the stupid spell? What's gonna happen to Shinn?" Takeshi demanded, his vermilion eyes glinting with perseverance. The two sisters stopped right in front of the door to the room said earlier. Audrey grabbed the doorknob.

"It's a spell that'll last about 2 weeks. The symptoms are likely to cause…"

'CLICK'

Hehehe…cliffhanger! That 'CLICK' was the door being opened, just in case you didn't follow at that part. The next chapter's coming up soon, so be patient.


End file.
